


Natural Things

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x07, Destiel - Freeform, Family, M/M, Meta, One Shot, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Season 14 SPN, Season 14 Supernatural, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: La continuité de cette dynamique actuelle de la Team Free Will, ses raisons et conséquences...





	Natural Things

Parce que quelque chose a changé, depuis le temps.

Lorsqu'ils sons tout les trois.

Ce n'est plus comme au tout début. Dean et Sam, en compagnie de l'ange Castiel.

C'est maintenant une entité. Dean, Sam et Castiel. Il n'y a besoin que d'un seul schéma pour bouger. D'une seule réaction pour les faire fonctionner. Pour trois personnes qui se connaissent si bien.

Un à un, ils ont grandi émotionnellement chacun de leur côté. S'épanouissant lentement mais sûrement. Trouvant leur voie.

Pour qu'ensemble ils n'en soient que plus capable de gérer leur relation les uns avec les autres. Qu'il s'en dégage une cohésion unique lorsqu'il le faut. 

Sans utiliser les mots.

C'est ainsi que tout s'est fait naturellement, ce soir-là.

Les trois hommes n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour s'amuser devant un film. Ni pour que Sam leur fasse comprendre qu'il partait se coucher. Ou que Dean et Cas, leurs bras se frôlant doucement, finissent par s'observer face à cette tension palpable, et après un long moment, franchir une étape importante. En posant délicatement leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre. 

Naturellement.

Parce que Dean avait pu évoluer et apprendre à son rythme à montrer aux autres ce qu'il aimait, qui il était réellement, et à se démarquer des masques qu'il s'était construit face aux gens et à lui-même. 

Parce que Castiel avait enfin compris par son expérience grandissante qu'il n'était pas un ange avec le défaut d'avoir trop de sentiments humains. Mais quelqu'un qui avait appris à être humain et dont la grâce n'était qu'une compétence de plus, pas quelque chose le définissant. 

C'est grâce au temps qu'ils avaient eu pour évoluer personnellement qu'ils savaient qu'ensemble, ils étaient prêts.

Et que ce baiser fut une des choses les plus naturelles à faire, dans la continuité de cette atmosphère acquise qu'ils avaient tout les deux mérité.


End file.
